Smile
by Ms.CrazyX3
Summary: When Kaylee and her brother end up in Fiore, she loses her voice. So what happens when she learns she's supposed to be guarding an ancient magical item and a pink haired dragon slayer shows up? NatsuxOC
1. The Keeper of the Key

Smile :)

Chapter 1: the keeper of the key

* * *

><p>~Kaylee's PoV~<p>

"Damn it!' I yelled, running upstairs, trying to keep the tears in.

I ran up the stairs, and ran to my room, slamming the door as I go in. I lean against the door, finally allowing the tears to flow down my cheeks as I slowly slide down the door. I look down at my hand, which is clutching something tightly. I slowly open my hand, looking sadly down at the key necklace that's just laying there.

The key it's self was pure silver along with it's chain, which was now broken, but the design of the key made it even more beautiful. As I look at my key, more tears started running down my cheeks again, gently falling onto the key.

"Damn it! Why did you have to leave!" I screamed and curled in on myself even more as I thought of the people who gave me the necklace.

I squeeze my eyes shut, hopping to stop the pain in my heart and to stop the tears, but they just continued to flow out of my eyes. After about a minute, I start to feel a warmth growing around my hand and my chest. I look down at my hand, which was pressed against my chest, and I could see a very faint light coming out through the spaces between my fingers.

I feel my eyes widen as I look down at my hand, "What the...?"

I slowly push myself up against the door and take a few steps away still looking at my hand. Eventually, my curiosity got the better of me and I slowly open my hand.

I look down at my necklace, the key was glowing a pale, bright yellow light, that it was almost white. My eyes widened as I look at the light that was being emitted from my key and the light was steadily becoming brighter.

My head snaps up as I hear the door open and I see my little brother come into the room, just as the light seems to get brighter. He looks at me with wide eyes and I look down at my feet, and my eyes widened even more. I was starting to disappear and it was beginning at my feet and working it's way up my body.

I looked back up at my brother just as he yelled something, "Kaylee!" And then he started running towards me.

"Luke!" I yell out as well and reach my hand out towards him.

As he reaches me and grabs my hand, there's a flash of bright light and I quickly grab onto him and hold him against my body as I feel us being thrown somewhere.

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Please review. It's my first story for Fairy Tail and I really want your opinion on it. This chapter is also more of a preface for the story.<p>

~MsCrazy


	2. The Gift?

Smile :)

Chapter 2: The Gift

~Kaylee's PoV~

* * *

><p>I clutched Luke's smaller body to mine as I felt us being thrown somewhere.<p>

"Kaylee, what's going on?" I could hear him scream, as his own arms wrapped around my waist.

Truthfully, I didn't know, so all I could do was tighten my grip on Luke as we continued to be thrown somewhere.

And that's when I heard a voice, _"Kaylee Knight, you have been chosen…"_

I open my eyes in shock, "W-What?"

"_You have been chosen to protect _The Gift_."_

"T-The Gift? What, What's that?" I ask, staring into the blank whiteness.

"_The Gift is an ancient magical item that can change the magical world as we know it. It is also known as a lost magic, a magic that was lost to the world and it's history a long time ago."_

My eyes widened at the mention of magic, "What do you mean! How can there be magic! It doesn't exist!"

"_Maybe not in your dimension. But magic does exist, just in another world. And that is where you are going now."_

"What do you mean, we're going there?"

"_Just as it seems, you are going to the Kingdom of Fiore, where you must help the people there and to protect The Gift."_

"Bu-But! Why us? We've already lost so much, why take us away from our home now?" I screamed at the voice, holding Luke closer to me know as new tears run down my face.

"_Now is the time, there are people in Fiore who are looking for The Gift and where it was hidden before is no longer safe. The Gift needs a new guardian. But the guardian must be silent, so I am sorry, but for now, you will lose the ability to speak."_

"W-What? No you can't!" I screamed, suddenly scared.

"_I am sorry, please forgive me. But do not fear, you're voice will return with time. Good Luck."_

"No!" I screamed, as everything went white, and I felt a burning sensation in my throat.

* * *

><p>Okay, second chapter is up and I'm starting to feel confident...^_^' Okay, maybe not all that much, but still! Please continue to review and constructive criticism is always welcome. But no bashing, it's hurtful. =)<p>

~MsCrazy


	3. Can't Speak?

Smile :)

Chapter 3: Can't Speak?

* * *

><p>~Kaylee's PoV~<p>

'Oww,' I think, as I start to wake up and I feel my back hurting.

As I try to sit up, I feel weight from my stomach down, and I look to see Luke there, unconscious and hanging on to my waist tightly.

'Awww,' I sigh in my mind, as I look around, trying to figure out where we were.

And when I didn't recognize where we were, that's when it hit me. We were in that place that voice mentioned; I think it was Fiore.

And that's when I started to freak out, so I tried to wake Luke up by shaking him, but it didn't work. So I tried to say his name as well, but I couldn't speak.

'W-What?' I thought, as I flashback to that time in the white void.

-Start Flashback-

"Now is the time, there are people in Fiore who are looking for _The Gift_ and where it was hidden before is no longer safe. _The Gift_ needs a new guardian. But the guardian must be silent, so I am sorry, but for now, you will lose the ability to speak."

"_W-What? No you can't!" I screamed, suddenly scared._

"I am sorry, please forgive me. But do not fear, your voice will return with time. Good Luck."

"_No!" I screamed._

-End Flashback-

'M-My voice!' I thought, trying to speak, yell, scream, anything to get a sound out of me, but, it didn't work.

And that's when the tears started.

~Luke's PoV~

I groan, feeling a throbing pain in my head, 'What happened?'

I look up to see Kaylee sitting there, looking up at the sky, so I couldn't see her face.

I sit up and look at her, "Kaylee?"

She looks down at me and she had tears on her face.

"Kaylee! What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

In response, she just shook her head and more tears came. It was scaring me, I've never seen Kaylee cry before, even when our parents died.

"She can't speek child." Said a voice, and I whip my head around to see an old lady there. Her gray hair was pinned in a bun that was ontop of her head and she walked with a cane.

"W-Why? Why can't she talk!"

"Come with me children, and I will explain everything." She said turning around and starting to walk the way she came from.

I stared at the lady for a moment before turning around and looking at my sister. I could tell by the look in her eyes as she looked after the old lady that we were going to follow.

"Common sis, lets go."

She looks down at me and smiles at me with a determinated look in her eyes and nods her head. We get up, and start to follow the woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! After 2 months I finally update! Sorry for the wait, I had Honor Band, NCYC (National Catholic Youth Conference), different christmas' to attend and Dorian Vocal festival that I had to go to...I feel like a zombie e.0 lol<strong>

**Thank you all that have reviewed and please keep doing so!**

MsCrazy


End file.
